Witch
by Earl Michaelis
Summary: Luka is a newcomer with a secret that is too dark for the town to know. But when she falls in love with the prince, how will she tell him that she is a witch?
1. Chapter 1 Prelude

"I saw a new woman in town today," Len said to his sister.

"Really?" Rin looked at her brother.

"Yes," Len replied. "At least I think she is new. I don't recall seeing her before."

"What did she look like?"

"She was tall, with long, pink hair. And she wore a bonnet with her dress."

"Hmm…Sounds very familiar…Are you sure she is new?"

"I think so…" Len thought for a moment.

"Shall we look into it, my love?"

Len looked up at his sister and smiled. He was all that she had, other than the church that they worked for.

" I think we shall…"


	2. Chapter 2 The Newcomer's Secret

Part 1 of 2

The Newcomer's Secret

"_I hate being different. I hate change. There's too much risk in all of this. Too much suspicion," _Luka thought to herself just before she bumped into a man with long purple hair and fell over.

"Oh! Excuse me! I'm so sorry!" The man tried to help her back up.

"No, no. I'm sorry. I wasn't-" Luka saw the man and instantly fell in love with him. She was very confused. She had never fallen for a mortal before. Meanwhile, the man had fallen in love with her, in return.

"I am Kamui Gakupo," he bowed to Luka "the prince of this land. Who are you?"

"Lu-Luka. Megurine Luka."

Gakupo gave Luka a gentle smile. "You're new in town, aren't you? Please, allow me to show you around." Honestly, the prince couldn't care less about the newcomers. But there was something particular about Luka that made his heart beat faster than he thought possible. She was beautiful.

~Meanwhile, at the church~

"Miku?" Rin called out. "Miku, are you here?"

"In my room!" Miku responded.

"We need your help with something." Len told Miku.

"Oh?"

"Len saw a strange woman in town today." Rin explained. "When he described her to me, she sounded very familiar."

Miku, having posters of all of the people, both out of town and within it, that have offended or disobeyed the church in any way, looked at her collection of posters intently.

"What did she look like, Len?"

"Well," Len began. "she had long pink hair, and she was taller than I am."

"Hmmm…did she look like this?" Miku pulled out a poster and held it up to Len. Len nodded. "Interesting…" Miku looked at the poster.

"What is it?" Rin asked curiously.

"Well…it says here that she…is a witch."

~Back to Gakupo and Luka~

Walking with someone other than his servant was very nice for Gakupo. It was like he was a little boy again. Luka returned the emotion. They were in love.

"_What is this?" _Luka thought to herself._ "Why is he returning my feelings? I didn't put him under a spell. At least, I don't think I did."_

"Shall I see you tomorrow?" Gakupo asked.

"Yes." Luka smiled

Unknowing to them, Miku, Rin and Len were hiding and watching as they said goodbye.

"As soon as she leaves, I will tell the prince who she really is." Miku explained.

Rin and Len nodded. Then, as Luka walked away, Miku walked up to the prince. She bowed.

"Your majesty." Miku began. "I am Hatsune Miku of the church. I must inform you that the woman you just said goodbye to….is a witch."

Gakupo looked shocked. "A witch? Tha-that's absurd!"

"But your majesty! It is true!" Miku insisted.

"Young maiden, I want to believe you, but I cannot bring myself to do so."

"Your majesty, you must! She may have you under her control as we speak!"

"I will consider what you have told me. Thank you, Miku-san."

Miku was annoyed at the prince's stubbornness. But she couldn't object. Secretly, though it was forbidden for a woman of God to fall in love with a man, she had fallen in love with Gakupo. She curtsied and slowly walked away. Gakupo bowed and did the same.

"Miku, what happened?" Len asked.

"He denied it. Then, he walked away."

"Doesn't he know that his very life could be in danger?" Rin almost shouted.

"He does," Miku said. "but he wont believe it. However, I have a plan to make him believe it." Miku's face grew with anger. How dare the witch take the prince from her! She has no right. Miku felt a hand on her shoulder. Len smiled at her, knowing that her anger and envy was growing. Miku smiled back and calmed down.

"What we need to do is hang up the posters of the witch all around town. Then, Len will "accidentally" pull off the witch's bonnet. Gakupo will see the poster and how she resembles the witch perfectly. The rest will play out on its own…"

"But….But isn't this a sin?" Rin asked "To sabotage a woman like this? To be so envious?"

"Rin, it is also a sin to stand by and let her kill us all! It may take some time, but the outcome will be worth it to know that we have saved the town." Miku told the yellow haired twins.

"Understood." they both said in unison.

"Good. Let's get started, then."


	3. Chapter 3 The Discovery

Part 2 of 3

The Discovery

Over the past two weeks, Luka and Prince Gakupo had been visiting each other everyday. They became more and more fond of each other. They, eventually, were inseparable.

"I really don't want to leave." Luka looked at the prince. "Can't I stay overnight, again?"

Gakupo smiled at her playfully. To him, she was an angel. He truly loved her. "Not tonight, my love. Maybe another time. For now, I must say farewell." He leaned down to kiss her goodnight. Afterwards, they hugged for a while.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Luka asked.

"Yes. In the town square tomorrow morning."

"Then I shall see you tomorrow morning."

Gakupo and Luka hugged again and went their separate ways. In the church, Miku, Rin and Len were preparing for the long night ahead.

"Alright, do you both have your posters?" Miku double checked.

"Yes." Rin and Len both answered.

"Then let's act quickly."

By the time the sunrise was visible, hundreds of posters were hung up throughout the town square. The plan was going to be put into full effect.

~That morning~

"_Where is she?" _Gakupo thought._ "She couldn't have forgotten, could she? What am I saying? Of course she didn't forget!"_

Luka was still in her house. She thought about what type of dress she was going to wear. Then, after a flash of light, and a few sparkles, she was dressed in a simple pink dress with a light brown overcoat and a lacey bonnet. This was how she dressed herself almost everyday.

"Perfect!" Luka smiled. She began to walk through the town square. A short child walked past her. That was when she felt the tug on her bonnet.

"Oh no!" She chased her bonnet as it flew a little higher than she could reach. Finally, someone caught it for her. "Oh! I can't thank you eno-" Luka looked at the man who caught her bonnet. There, smiling kindly at her, was Gakupo. "Thank goodness its you! I'm so horrible at thanking people I don't know!"

"It's alright." Suddenly, Gakupo looked at the pole behind Luka. The poster on it showed a picture of Luka. He read it more closely. The poster said:

WANTED: Witch

He was shocked to see this. What the young woman from the church told him was true.

"Is something wrong, my love?" Luka looked up at him. He was worried.

"Are you a witch?"

"What?"

"Luka, are you a witch?" Gakupo looked strait into her eyes. He needed to know if it was true.

"If I am, what does that mean to you?" Luka replied.

"It means everything! It means I will never know if my love for you is real or if I was just under a spell! I don't know what has happened for real these past few weeks!"

Luka paused. "I know you don't believe me, but I am sincere when I tell you that I am truly in love with you! I would never put you under a spell!"

"Luka, I believe you!" Gakupo began. "But if the church finds out, you will be burned at the stake! I don't want that to happen…I can't let it happen…" Gakupo held Luka close to him, as if she were a small child. He never wanted to let her go. He never wanted anyone to take her away from him.

"Do you believe me now, your highness?" A voice said behind them.

Gakupo turned around to see Miku, Rin and Len standing behind them. Each of them were holding a crucifix. Then, a large group of church-goers surrounded Luka and Gakupo. Gakupo guarded Luka from all of them. He new he couldn't stop them all from attacking, but he was willing to do whatever it took to keep them away from Luka.

"No, Miku, I still don't!"

"Be that as it may, we still need to take her. To rid the world of this demon!"

"No!" Gakupo couldn't bear the thought of losing Luka. "No matter what you do, I will not let you take her from me!"

Miku paused and took in his words. Then she ordered. "Get her."

The first few rows of the group moved towards Luka. She was terrified. Without her magical ingredients to cast a defense spell, she was powerless. Gakupo didn't step down for even a second. He began to punch, kick, slap, and claw at the attackers. Luka joined in, making a few men double over in pain. She was strong. But they were stronger. Eventually, two men grabbed Luka from behind. Gakupo heard her cries for help and tried to come to her rescue, but three men forced him to his knees. He tried to break out and help Luka, but they just kept grabbing him and keeping him down.

Miku knew that she had won. She smirked. "Bring her to me!"

The attackers did as they were told. Miku pulled out a small dagger from her pocket.

"NO!" Gakupo screamed.

Miku disregarded anything that Gakupo said, and sliced Luka's hair down to collar length. If she was going to be burned, it wasn't going to be sped up by her hair. "That's better. Now take her to the cross!"

Again, the attackers did as they were told. With some struggle, they took Luka away.

"NO! G-GAKUPO! GAKUPO!" Luka called out for him.

"LUKA!" then, a waterfall of tears were released from Gakupo's eyes. Luka's as well. Miku, Rin, and Len remained along with the men holding Gakupo down.

Miku stood over Gakupo, silently for a few moments. "Pitiful. Len, take care of him."

Len nodded. Miku and Rin turned and walked away. Then, Len kneed Gakupo in the stomach. The men holding Gakupo down dropped him and walked away with Miku and Rin. Len did not follow. He felt horrible for what he helped do. He never liked doing the church's bidding. Or Miku's, for that matter. After Len was sure that he was alone, he knelt down to talk to Gakupo, who was lying on the ground, still sobbing.

"I'm so sorry." Len told Gakupo.

"Wh-Why?"

"I hate to do things like this. To tear people apart in the name of The Lord. I want to help you."

Gakupo looked up at the boy with a puzzled look. "Why would y-you help m-me?"

"Because unlike my sister and Miku, I have a heart." Len helped Gakupo sit up, and told him what he needed to do.

"Listen. They took you lady to the valley. They are going to force her to repent or else they will burn her. You need go listen to my instructions carefully. If you can get her to repent fast enough, they won't kill her. Instead, they will let her free, but banish her to the next town. At that point, if you choose to leave with her, I will tell the church that I got carried away and killed you. You are free to choose what you wish to do. If she is released, will you leave with her?"

"Yes. Yes I-I will!"

Len nodded. "Take my cloak, then. You must hurry if you wish to save her."

"Th-thank you."

Len smiled. He helped Gakupo to his feet, and left. Gakupo put on the cloak and ran as fast as his stomach would let him.


	4. Chapter 4 The Stake

Part 3 of 3

The Stake

At last, Gakupo reached the valley. The looked at the large group of people surrounding a large crucifix. Two men brought Luka to the cross and tied her arms to it. She stood on a large bed of logs. She knew exactly what this was for. Luka was absolutely terrified.

"Megurine Luka!" Miku announced "The church has revealed your identity as a witch! You are to be burned at the stake, for the safety of our town!"

"No! I swear I meant no harm to anyone!" Luka pleaded.

"We do not believe you." Miku continued "And you shall be terminated for your state of being."

Gakupo was at the front of the crowd now. He needed to somehow tell Luka to repent. Then he started chanting. "Repent! Repent!"

The rest of the crowd joined in with Gakupo. Luka finally understood.

"I REPENT!" she screamed, "I REPENT FOR MY CRIMES!"

The crowd silenced.

"_Damn it!" _Miku thought.

"Miku?" Rin looked up at Miku. "You know what you have to do now."

"…We won't burn her." Miku replied.

Gakupo smiled.

"Instead, we shall leave her here to starve."

The crowd did not object. The group turned and left. Luka was left, tied to the crucifix, crying. Everyone left except for one man. Gakupo.

He pulled out the dagger Len had put in the pocket of the cloak. She may have been immortal, but a dagger to the heart could kill her in a second.

"Please! Please don't kill me!" She cried.

Gakupo sliced away the ropes and set Luka free. She turned around and looked at the man, puzzled. He was the one who had started the chanting.

"Wh-Who are you?"

Gakupo pulled off his hood and revealed his face. Luka didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Her arms immediately went around his waist. He held her as he did in the town square. They both cried tears of joy.

"Thank you!"

"I couldn't let you burn." Gakupo told her.

Luka looked up at him. He smiled.

"Take my hand."

Gakupo did as she told. Luka closed her eyes. A large orb of light surrounded them. Then, a small ball of red light came out of Luka's mouth and entered Gakupo's chest. The orb faded away and everything was normal.

Luka smiled up at Gakupo. "Now, both you and I are immortal."

Gakupo smiled. "I thought you said you could never put me under a spell."

Luka: I made an exception…I love you.

Gakupo kissed Luka. He loved her as well. "We need to hurry and leave." Gakupo's expression changed to a serious one.

"Alright," Luka agreed. "Let's go."

Gakupo held Luka around the waist as they walked. This time, he wasn't going to let anyone take her away.


	5. Chapter 5 Epilogue

Epilogue

"What town is this?" Luka looked up at Gakupo, awaiting an answer.

"Elmia." he replied. "A small kingdom hidden within the forest."

"We're safe here, right?"

"Yes. This is a place where there are no churches. Not many people know of it's existence." He looked at Luka. She smiled, knowing that both herself and Gakupo were safe. "…Luka?"

"Hm?"

Gakupo got on one knee, and pulled out a ring. Luka lost her breath.

"Luka…Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes!"

Gakupo got up and smiled at Luka. He put the ring on her finger, and kissed her. He was looking forward to spending eternity with Luka.


End file.
